Faith
by threewhitedoves
Summary: 10 Drabbles based on some songs. read, review, enjoy :


**Author's Notes:** I DID NOT come up with this Idea, I saw the challenge on one of Ellalah's lovely pieces here .net/s/6580913/1/Eternity

This is my first ever fanfiction so I thought I would start off easy. Might turn some of them in to Stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING, if I did, Nikola and Helen would be together ALOT more! :)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Challenge:**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Nikola Tesla/Helen Magnus.

**Hold On – Good Charlotte**

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_  
_ Hold on...it gets better than you know_

Standing there on the balcony, looking over Old city, Nikola knew it would all be alright.  
Helen was his anchor. His grip on reality. And she wasn't leaving.

Maybe he would find a way to re-vamp him self, but until then, he would enjoy the time he had left, With Helen by his side.  
"Nikola?". Helen poked her head out of the doors before stepping out to join him.  
"Yes my love?"

" Is everything alright?"

He smiled. "Yes, I think everything is going to be just fine" and at that, he kissed her.  
He just knew everything would be alright.

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

_They're gonna clean up your looks_  
_ With all the lies in the books_  
_ To make a citizen out of you_

"I don't care Helen."

"But Nikola-"  
"I said I don't care anymore Helen! They will not control me; I am my own person with Rights. I will not be pushed around and be told to think like everyone else! I want to expand my knowledge, Invent, be where ever my heart takes me."  
She was Shocked, but it was short lived.  
"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way"

**The ****Fifth Chamber – Good Charlotte**

"Do you, Helen Magnus, Take Nikola Tesla as your lawful wedded Husband?"

"I do" she said, unable to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.  
The priest Smiled at them both before continuing.

"And do you, Nikola Tesla, take Helen Magnus, as your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do, with all my heart" said Nikola. He has waited his whole life for this moment, and now it was finally happening. The joy he felt in his heart was indescribable

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride"

This kiss they shared was the best she had experienced in her life….. So far.

**Straight T****hrough the Heart – Backstreet boys.**

_Straight through my heart,_  
_ I single bullet got me_  
_ I can't stop the bleeding. Oh._  
_ Straight through my heart,_  
_ She aimed, and she shot me_

I walked into find Helen and John in the most improper position. On the couch.  
"Helen? What.. what.." I couldn't understand what I was seeing, I didn't think it was this serious. Why?

"Oh my gosh, Nikola I didn't want you to find out this way."

"f-find out what?" I could hardly speak. This could not be happening. Please god no!

John untangled him self from Helen and stood up

"I believe congratulations are in order, We are engaged"

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't think. So I ran. The pain in my heart was excruciating, I couldn't think. I didn't stop running until I realized I was on the roof of the Oxford library. My life seems pointless. How could she do this to me? I loved you, and you threw it all away! What's left for me to go back to? She was my only friend. Now she's gone. I stood over the ledge and looked down. It was a long drop, hopefully long enough. Goodbye Helen, I will always remember you.

That was the night Helen Magnus shot a Silver bullet through my Heart.

**Enough for now – The Fray**

_The daughter's father watches, quietly we assume_  
_ He's not longer with us but he left this dusty room_

"Helen". It was more of a statement then a question.

"It's time."

"Ok Nikola, I'm ready"

It broke his heart to see her like this, All joy gone from her clear blue eyes, that were now stained with tears. He walked her up to the open casket and put a rose on Gregory Magnus' chest. He looked peaceful, At rest.

Helen cried on his shoulder all through the Ceremony. He would help her through this, He would make it all better, he had to. He must protect her now her father was gone. And he was going to. Because he loved her.

Rest in Peace Gregory Magnus  
**  
**

**It's For You – Short Stack**

_I write your name in bullets so you're the last thing through my head_  
_ (it's for you)_  
_ Lover's become us luscious (red)_

He doesn't know how many bullets' he had emptied into him self by the time he lost consciousness but he had been going for a while. It was better then the way Helen made him feel every time she looked at Druitt with those eyes instead of him.  
This was his escape. Maybe it could teach him a lesson, never love those who will never return those feelings. Goodbye Helen, I will love you always.

**We Believe – Good Charlotte**

_There's a woman crying out tonight_  
_ Her world has changed_  
_ She asks God why_  
_ Her only son has died_  
_ And now her daughter cries_  
_ She can't sleep at night_

"Why does it have to happen to me?" She screamed out to anybody who would listen. She stood atop of the North tower and screamed till she had no more breath as her tears mingled with the rain falling heavily around her. But she didn't feel it anymore. She couldn't feel anything. Her world was slowly faded to black. And at the last second strong arms enveloped her in to an embrace as she lost consciousness.

_"Ashley" she sobbed while on the ground, watching her daughter turn human as hey eyes changed back to there crystal clear blue.  
_

"_Mum?" Ashley knew what she had to do. She wouldn't let any harm come to her mother. She saw Nikola standing just a while off running towards Helen. He stopped when he saw her Eyes. She just looked at him pleading with him to look after her mum. He seemed to understand and just nodded. Goodbye._

Helen awoke to find her self in her bed, with tears rolling down her cheeks. The dreams were so vivid! She looked around and spotted a figure asleep beside her.

He seemed to know he was being watched because his eyes snapped open.

She could point those eyes out anywhere.

"Nikola?" Her voice was still hoarse from her yelling earlier.

He wiped the tears that were now falling freely down her porcelain cheeks, away with his thumb.

"Shhh don't worry my love, It will all be alright"

At that he took her and wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
This was the last thing she remembered before she drifted back off to sleep.  
But Nikola stayed awake for a little while after Helen drifted off.  
"Forever Ashley, forever" He gently whispered into Helen's hair before falling into a light slumber.

**That Should Be Me – Justin Bieber**

_That should be me,_  
_ Holdin' your hand,_  
_ That should be me_  
_ Makin' you laugh,_  
_ That should be me,_  
_ This is so sad,_  
_ That should be me,_

"Why Helen?" He silently asked himself as he saw her across the street with John. Holding hands walking so close. "Why not me?" they had been so close, best friends. They told each other everything. The late nights spent studying. It all meant nothing now. She was with John and never gave him a second thought. "Where had it all gone wrong?" He knew the answer as soon as he had asked himself the question. He never asked.

**Carry Out – Justin Timberlake**

_Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night_  
_ Have it your way, foreplay_  
_ Before I feed you appetite_

"Wow... Ah... Just Wow!" he looked at Helen, on his bed, Wearing not many clothes at all.

"Happy Birthday Nikola" She said with a wink before getting up and pulling Nikola towards the bed by his shirt before pulling him down on top of her.

All he could do was follow he was numb, well almost numb. He could still feel the throbbing in his pants as Helen slowly took off his shirt.

"Best. Birthday. Ever" He managed to say in between kisses.

He sure as hell didn't sleep that night!

**Rain On Her Parade – Short Stack**

_All this love has got me feeling alive_  
_ But alive is just a letter without life_  
_ And a letter that could do us no better_  
_ Set in stone remember me forever, forever_  
_ And she swept me right off my feet_  
_ And stole my last breath_

"I never thought you were just another women, Helen. I always saw you as an equal, a partner, a great mind, but always the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on." "I Love you Helen, I always have, and always will."

Helen Was shocked, here was Nikola confessing his undying love for her, When she was supposed to be telling him of her engagement to John.

Tears started rolling down her pale cheeks like droplets of water on the window after a storm.

"I'm sorry Nikola, I'm sorry"

**The Other Side –** **Bruno Mars ft C-Lo Green and B.o.B**

_You know I've been waiting on the other side_  
_ And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_  
_ I could wait a whole life time_  
_ But you just gotta decide_  
_ You know I_  
_ I've been waiting on the other, waiting on the other side_

Nikola Offered his hand to Helen as she sat up from the bed.

"Amazing, I can see so much better!" It was like a veil had been taken off or a haze suddenly lifted. Every sensation seemed so much stronger.

"Oh there's much more then that to explore Helen, and we will do it together."  
"I never realized just how handsome you are Nikola.." Is she kidding! She's always noticed him, just now she felt the need to act on it.

"Hel-en" He almost sung.  
"I feel Hungry…"

"You just need your medication Helen" He can remember that feeling, and it wasn't pleasant

No It didn't feel like blood lust. "No a different kind of Hunger Nikola… I. Want. You."

"Oh Helen, I've been waiting for those words my whole life"

"Shhhh Less talk"  
"Wait, you just woke up shouldn't you get used to your… condition first?"

"Oh I'm fine Nikola, More then fine. Why didn't you change me before?" It was truly Incredible.  
"Because you never asked"


End file.
